


One Day

by asamiKun



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamiKun/pseuds/asamiKun
Summary: Asami's being threatened and he feels afraid, not just anybody can do that. To comply or not, that's the huge question mark.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi & Takaba Akihito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something.... This has been on my mind for some time. Just to let it out and forget the serious stuff. 😄

One late afternoon.

"Akihito, where is it?"

Asami emerges from the bedroom with nothing on and located his lover at the living room, sitting on the couch, crossed legged with a pillow on his lap and holding a game console, eyes focused on the monitor in front of him.

Instead of answering, Akihito just extends his hand above his head without looking at the man. Expecting something.

Asami sighed. Telling a lie is not an option, because Akihito will surely see through it.

"It's gone." 

Still with no reply, Akihito reached from under the coffee table and handed Asami a black notebook thing, about half an inch thick, with embossed letterings in gold.

Asami just looked at what Akihito's handing him and looked at the damn thing like some kind of bug that he wanted to crushed or this time he wanted to _incinerate_ to ashes _again._

"Akihito I'm not playing games with you."

He sounded annoyed. This time Akihito turned his head and looked at him sharply in the eyes and Asami gulped internally. Even his nakedness did nothing to the enraged boy.

"So am I. Destroy this again and I will pour gasoline to your toys and burn them to crisp."

Akihito's eyes glint with fire and Asami can't think of any retort. He can clearly see Akihito is not in the mood for negotiation. Then he spoke again.

"We already talked about this Asami. Remember what I did to your rare one? Just continue if you want a repeat of that."

Asami shuddered at the thought. He reluctantly grab the notebook and begrudgingly admits his defeat.

"Okay, okay I'll do it."

"And this time, don't even bother asking megane-san to do it for you."

Asami was taken aback by that and tried not to let any of it shows. With that, Akihito turned his attention back to his game. A silent dismissal that Asami can't help but groan with frustration.

He went back inside the bedroom and starts preparing for work. Thinking of a million ways to get rid of it again.

While in the car, on the way to work, he can't help but think how his world turned upside down. Quite literally and figuratively.

Akihito now was far from the time he met him years ago. He used to be afraid of Asami despite of his defiant will, a thing that Asami likes about him. He would pushed back behind his fears and always come at Asami with full head on.

He's brave, in a foolish way. Trouble magnet that always made Asami's schedule a mess when he's needed to save the boy's ass. Like a kitten challenging a fight with a lion. And the lions that Asami had to eliminate with no remorse.

Time and time again. And the brat's never learn. That Asami had to put a battalion of guards just to stop the boy from looking for a fight everywhere, and not to guard him from outside threat. No, outside threat can be dealt instantly, but Akihito's adrenaline induced bloodstream needs to be watched and piped down even before it begun its rampage.

Still, Asami could turn him into mush of jello and render him immobile for at least a day. The guards would be pleased because that's also a time for them to rest from chasing the boy all around the country.

That was the times. But now, Akihito hold the reigns and Asami can't do anything about it. He sighed and held up the black notebook on his lap. Kirishima watched him from the mirror.

"Is that new, sir?"

"Yeah. It's like the brat had an unlimited supply of it."

"The fifth one then. You want me to do it for you."

"Nah, he knows when you do it."

Asami shook his head. Suoh sitting opposite of him spoke.

"What about me?"

"I think he'll also know. It's like I've been bugged that I can't keep anything from him anymore."

Kirishima hmned.

"Suoh, about the matter. Have you found it yet?"

"No, sir. We checked the whole place when he was out yesterday."

Asami didn't reply and just light a cigarette. Suddenly his phone rang with Akihito on the other line. He looked at the other two and answer the phone, and put it on speaker.

"Yes, Akihito."

"Later tonight, please buy me a tub of cookies and cream ice cream, french fries and karage mild-spicy together with strawberry milkshake."

"You want me to get it for you now?"

"I said later tonight."

"Oh okay."

"And Asami?"

"Yes?"

"I will know if you let others do it for you. Anyway, Suoh-san, please return the things you displaced in the house from yesterday. I want it done by the time I get back later, I will be at Kou's. Thanks. That's all. Bye."

The three inside the car looked at each other, bewildered. How the hell Akihito know that he was on speaker? More importantly that they were talking about Asami trying to get out of it. How did he know all about it?

Then Asami's face turned hard as he exits the car giving Kirishima a small nod, indicating the car and to check for any bugs on it.

Riding up to his office his phone beeped with an incoming text. It's from Akihito again. It reads:

**'You're not bugged. I AM THE BUG.'**

Asami enters his office like the immaculate businessman that he is, contrary to what he really feels. Astonished at the same time a bit annoyed, not with Akihito but with the situation entirely.

He threw the notebook on top of his desk and poured himself a drink. Kirishima and Suoh silently waiting for his order.

He sat down on his chair after a few drinks. Gave order to his men then grabbed the notebook and open it to the desired page. With his fountain pen he started to write aftet taking a deep sigh.

Suoh went out to do what was asked of him by Akihito and Kirishima also started to prepare the documents that his boss needs later and the meeting that they are going to attend.

Inside the office of the CEO of SiON, the great Asami Ryuichi was busy on writing his very own **_Diary,_** in the request/order of a brat named Takaba Akihito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third party's perspective.

Looking at his boss concentrated on his desk, writing, someone would think that he was so engrossed on his paperworks in front of him.

But Kirishima knew better.

It was not work documents that his boss is busy working on. Far from it actually.

A diary that Takaba forced his boss to do. Kirishima only had the basic idea why.

He left his boss' office and proceed to do his duties. He looked for bugs inside the cars but found none.

It's probably not a bug but more like Takaba can read his boss as well as how Asami can with Takaba. Honestly, he didn't really want to be part of this squabble between the two. But a subordinate can just do what he can for his employer. Especially if you are the trusted right hand man.

He sighed and sit down on his desk opposite to Suoh's.

"What color is the boss today?" Suoh asked him.

"Orange nearing red." Kirishima replied.

"Still tolerable so it's fine. You find any?"

"I guess. Nothing. How 'bout you?"

"I checked with my men but I can certainly say that we left the penthouse the same as before yesterday. I'm just surprise that Takaba could tell the difference."

"You looked for hidden cameras?"

"Actually, that's the first thing we did but there's none."

"Hmm."

They both went silent. Suoh was busy reviewing the security, and checking each personnel. He can't be too lax in protecting his boss but also the company. He did visit the barracks of the security guards to not miss anything. As the security chief of Asami, he got a lot to cover. His people needs to be monitored constantly, how, when and who are they being in contact with.

He can't afford any slip up. Only the best and most trusted were around Asami and Takaba. The enemy can be just anyone. Suoh's job is to screen everyone before and after employment. The few that tried to crossed them were already erased, permanently.

Kirishima on the other hand was busy typing on his computer. Organizing Asami's schedule, setting up meetings, surveying prospects, and deciding who's useful and useless to them was his job among others. Only the final approval was left to Asami.

Anything to lessen the burden on his boss. Only the important ones was to get to have a face to face meeting with Asami. The one with the same standing as him. Kirishima won't allow a lowlife to even set eyes on him.

The same goes with Suoh. They're the two final barrier before anyone could get a hold of their boss.

"Do you think the boss is being compliant with Takaba has to do with what happened or the 'toys'?" Suoh asked as he closed his binder.

"I think it was both." Kirishima replied over his tapping on the keys.

As a formidable a barrier they are. They couldn't stop a bullet flying straight to Asami. It happened so fast and they couldn't have realized it to happen in what they could consider the safest place. Inside the church. Almost three weeks ago.

They were having a charity event for the renovation of the said church and funds the school for the less fortunate kids. Big names from the business world were there, politicians that are selling their names for the upcoming election, celebrities, ambassadors and other high profile people. The security were tight, only few media were allowed inside.

Then suddenly one of the security took out his gun and fired. The target was never Asami, at first they thought otherwise. According to the investigation, it was the politician Asami was talking to during that night. Five was shot, two were on Asami grazing his shoulder and one embedded on his chest. Fortunately it didn't hit a vital spot. The politician was dead on the spot.

Intentionally or not, the shooter has to pay. The quiet cry of Takaba was louder than the police siren that night. Kirishima can still vividly see the look that Takaba gave him before he went with Asami to the hospital after. It was a silent plea to have the perpetrator pay. And he did. In Asami's own hands.

"I can't still believe that Asami sama would actually comply." Suoh said while making coffee for the both of them.

"If you're saying that he's gone soft, I think that's not what is it. Those were rare collections and his favourite. Takaba already destroyed one." Kirishima said as pushed his glasses up.

"Yeah, I heard him say it was all priceless."

They were interrupted by Asami standing by the door.

"What is?"

"We're just talking about your collection Asami sama. How they are rare and priceless." Kirishima replied.

"So you think, it was the reason I am writing this." Asami said, holding up the diary.

Suoh nods.

"That's only part of the reason but not the main one. Anyway, I just have to make a call and we're leaving." Asami said as he strode back in his office.

"So the main reason is because he's whipped?" Suoh whispered and they both snickered.

Kirishima begin to tidy up his things while Suoh went on ahead to get the car.

In their journey.

"I can just assumed you haven't found it yet?" Asami directed the question to Suoh in the passenger seat while Kirishima drives.

"Yes sir. Assuming he did not bring them out." Suoh replied.

"No, he told me."

"And do you believe him Asami sama?" Kirishima asked.

"No reason not to. He's too terrified just to even hold them."

"So the only way was just to write the diary. I think he was just concerned for your welfare Asami sama." Suoh

"That is and some."

Was Asami's reply and they all rode to silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done few days ago but I procrastinated in posting since I might still change some things.
> 
> Basically this is the entirety of the story. Happy reading. Thanks for the kudos and comments. 😉

Seriously, it's not that hard. If you know where to look you can see it.

Akihito smiled to himself.

After Asami got shot he requested him to make a diary. Not only because he wanted to know what happens when they're not together, but also for him to know where and who to look up when something happens again. The possibilities were great considering what Asami does.

He was outside the venue and when he heard the gun shots, cold fear washes over him.It was put to life when he saw Kirishima running beside a stretcher with Asami on it. Asami just gave him a reassuring nod as he was led to an ambulance, but the fear on his gut never ceases.

It was not the first time he saw Asami wounded, but it blow him hard. He wouldn't want a repeat.

He told him the diary was only for his eyes. And of course that involves a lot of persuasion and sexual favors.

Akihito knew it wouldn't be that easy, so he did what's the best way to persuade Asami.

He cleared all Asami's gun collection from the secret room and all his BDSM toys. Aside from sex, those are one of Asami's weakness.

Not really a weakness, but a vulnerability. Those guns were already the last of its kind, so it's pretty pricey if you put it to auction. But Asami treasured them and he wouldn't let it go.

When Asami destroyed the previous diaries thinking that Akihito is probably bluffing, he gave him a sample of how serious he is.

The one gun that he tried to throw away before. He burned it to crisp for all Asami to see.

In all appearances of course.

It's not hard to find a copy of the said gun. When the fire was eating it, there's no way for Asami to tell wether it's fake or not. Combined with Akihito's detailed description of the gun, how many scratches it has, the discoloration, the dents. Asami would know, for how careful he was on cleaning them.

If Asami wants evidence, he will need to dug up in the trash factory. And he knows Asami won't waste time with that.

But the truth was, everything was still safe and hidden somewhere in the penthouse.

It was just a matter of time before Asami order his men to find it.

So Akihito set up a trap. He left the doormat by the entrance tilted, the flower vase in the living room a bit off of the centre on the table, the bed cover on the masters bedroom not fully tidied, the bed on the other room a bit not touching the wall, even in the bathroom he made small changes. Asami knows and his men that Akihito likes to put everything in place. So Akihito left small things out of place everywhere around the penthouse before he went to work.

And he didn't fail, when he went back and found everything in place. The doormat, the vase, the cupboards, the knife that he left lying around was gone, the bed cover fixed, the closet arranged. As if not to leave any traces of people looking around. Oh how wrong they were.

He also knew that it was Suoh. The big man loves the sweets that Akihito bakes, he left some cookies by the sink, as if it was going to be thrown out but the truth is it was freshly baked, and truth to be told some was missing when he retureturns. Akihito can't help but smile.

Kirishima is out of the question, since he's practically Asami's shadow.

"Oi, what are you smiling there?" Kou asked throwing a piece of chips on his face.

"Nothing, just thinking about the mice that was runnong around the maze." Akihito replied smiling and went back to sit with his pals.

"Huh?" Kou again.

"Anyway, how long are you going to cook that pop corn?!" Kou shouted at Takato in the kitchen.

"It's done, you impatient puffer fish." Takato said teasingly, that of course annoyed the other one.

"How dare you! It's your damn fault and you have the audacity to call me that? Do you want me to turn you into a battered fish too." Kou said while attacking Takato.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Calm down." Takato said while gently patting Kou's back.

"Anyway, it is safe for you to eat all these junks?" Akihito said pointing all the junk foods on the coffee table.

"Wow, says the junkie lover." Kou

"Eww, don't make it sound like its more than what it is." Akihito

"Enough both of you. It's fine once in a while according to the professional. But not too much." Takato

"Ok. So how it's going Kou?" Akihito

"Of course, its uncomfortable but I'm starting to get used to it." Kou

"At least you're past the point where you wanted to walk over Takato's corpse." Akihito

"Yeah, it took a lot of talking and soothing to calm him down." Takato

"Haha. Yep, so how bout you? How's life with Asami-san?" Kou

"I'm still haven't past that point." Akihito

"So they're the mice you're talking about." Takato laughs.

"Yeah." Akihito's short reply.

"I feel bad for them then." Kou

They just hang around a bit more before he decided to go back home.

He didn't expect the three big men at the penthouse. Based on the shoes by the genkan.

"I'm home." Akihito greeted from the entrance.

"Welcome back." Suoh greeted him back. Asami and Kirishima was talking with someone over the phone but they both nodded when he appeared at the living room.

He left the three on their business and went to the bedroom. He feels stuffy so he decided to take a bath.

"So Suoh-san, did you find what you're looking for?" Akihito asked the big man while he was making coffee.

Akihito's busy with the food spread out on the dining table. Asami and Kirishima is still discussing something.

"How did you know? We left it all as it is." Suoh said as he handed the coffee to both Kirishima and Asami who came in.

"Not really, your men forgot to plug back the washing machine and the oven. Plus, the cookies, I know you can't help it." Akihito said smirking.

"So you laid a trap. I say I'm impressed, I even think twice for the coffee." Suoh

"It was also part of it but you didn't touch it." Akihito

"Yeah, so the cookies was the only give away?" Suoh

"Nope. Doormat, vase, bed cover, toothpaste and soap etc.. Seriously, why do you even have to look for it at the bathroom?"

"How sure are you that it was Suoh and not me?" Kirishima asked.

"I doubt you would go rummaging with Asami in here. And it would be suspicious if Asami stayed." Akihito shrugged.

Asami looked at him intently.

"Since you're admitting that to us, why don't you tell us where is it?" Asami coaxing him.

"Then where's the fun in that? Hmph!" Akihito huffed.

"Well, you have what you wanted. Asami sama's doing your bidding so it's just fair to do yours. Return those things." Kirishima

"Why are you the one negotiating? I will when I'm satisfied." Akihito said crossing his arms. "After all, what I'm asking him is not really that hard. What just writing a diary to his pride right?"

"We understand that you only worries for his welfare, but destroying th-" Akihito cut him off.

"Then destroying my trust is just like nothing compared to his collections?!" Akihito's voice rose an octave.

"Kirishima that's enough." Asami

"You are right though, I was worried that's why I asked him that, but what I'm asking in return compare to what he has done is only amounting to nothing." Akihito left the three and went to bed slamming the door shut.

Asami massages his temple and sighed.

"I'm sorry Asami-sama. I might have gone overboard. But I quite don't understand what he's talking about. What have you done that upset him so much?" Kirishima

"Well, you see. I didn't plan it at least not until Akihito. I wanted something that I never thought I would." Asami replied putting his elbows on the table and leaning on his joined knuckles.

"You mean?" Suoh asked surprised.

"I remembered him saying before that he's not yet prepared and you agreed to wait." Kirishima

"Yeah, that's why." Asami

"I thought he was protected?" Kirishima

"You know me. I can always find a way." Asami

"If that's the case, we will leave Asami-sama." Kirishima

"And boss, I think I won't be able to find what you're asking me to look for and maybe it would all be destroyed regardless you write or not a diary." Suoh said and he went for the door without a backward glance.

"You might want to check for bugs and hidden cameras Asami-sama." Kirishima said and he followed Suoh.

Asami followed them dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked when they were all standing by the door.

"I can understand now what Takaba feels and I'm sorry to say this Asami-sama but I don't feel any sympathy for you." Kirishima

"Are you forgetting who are you talking to Kirishima."

"I don't. Goodbye Asami-sama."

Asami was left standing there speechless. His men speaking as if they're really going to leave him for good.

He went back inside, showered and went to bed. Akihito is not on his bed and he didn't have a fight left on him for the night. He stilled and get himself used to the cold of sleeping alone. For the three years that they've been together, this is the first night that Akihito's not beside him.

The next morning...

Akihito woke up earlier than usual and was surprised to see Kirishima in the kitchen, cooking.

"I prepared breakfast Takaba-san, please finish all these and I will accompany you to your appointment later."

"Why so sudden?"

"I want to apologize for what I said last night."

"Nah, it's fine. You were just acting in the best for your boss."

"Still, I'm sorry Takaba-san, I am not aware of your circumstances."

Kirishima bowed so low that Akihito was startled, then something clicked on him.

"So he told you?"

Kirishima just nodded and continue on washing the dishes. That's when Asami entered and sat down. He was expecting for Kirishima to make him breakfast but the man bid goodbye to Akihito and left.

Asami left irritated, making his own coffee. Akihito just eating nonchalantly and ignoring him too.

Later that day, Akihito went home to a very grumpy Asami. He left the man on the living room with his vodka and gone straight to the bathroom to shower.

He was startled when a pair of hands sneaked around his body. He didn't fought back when he was hoisted up and carried to the bath. He languidly pressed his tired body into the broad lean chest of Asami.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm bath soothing his painfully tired muscles. He might have dozed off as he woke up on the bed with Asami drying him off, he remained his eyes closed.

Asami giving him small ticklish petting, from his forehead to his, eyes, nose, cheeks down to his neck, chest and Asami's lips continue to travel downwards until it found it's target.

Akihito let out a moan when Asami suck on his half-hard member. The older man continue to lick and suck, with the sensation, Akihito cannot help but gripped on Asami's hair for dear life as he came hard on Asami's throat.

"Are you still angry, baby?" Asami asked him after a while.

"Wait, did you just...?"

"Yeah, it's quite thick and tasty."

Asami said smiling at him.

"Urgh, that's disgusting."

Akihito got up and walk towards the door, at least that's what he's planning but Asami grabbed and pinned him down on the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My room, obviously."

"So you are still angry. But I am not done yet with you."

"You're really a bastard aren't you? Let me go--"

Akihito tried to fight but Asami took that as a chance to capture his mouth and invade to the deepest moist of his cavern.

He sighed into Asami's mouth when he felt a finger slide in to his moist lips down there. Quickly added by another one, massaging his insides and make him writhe in ecstasy. When he thought he can't take it anymore, the fingers were gone and replaced with more thick, hard and throbbing member of Asami.

"This is what you want right, baby?"

Asami pushed his shaft gently into the puckered hole and embedded himself into Akihito, balls deep.

"You are mine. Tell me you are mine, baby."

Akihito matches every push and pull of Asami.

"Y-yours. I'm yours..." Akihito replied panting.

Akihito was rewarded by another deep thrust and a kiss that stole his breath away.

"F-feels good Asami. M-more... give me more. D-deeper...aahhh." Akihito shudders.

Asami just did that and increased his pacing into short but deep and fast thrust, Akihito rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Screaming Asami's name as he came undone.

Asami continue until he reached his own release holding Akihito closed. 

Still both panting, Akihito stayed his focus on the ceiling while Asami stayed on top of him but not really crushing him down.

"Hey, how long are you going to crush me."

Akihito said nudging Asami off of him. Asami just chuckled and rolled himself to his side.

"Don't be mad anymore." Asami spoke lowly that he thought it was just his imagination.

"Do you really think that sex would solve everything?"

"I don't, but being angry and avoiding me all the time won't either."

Akihito tried to get up but he can't move his muscles.

"Fuck." He hissed under his breath.

Asami picked him up and laid him in a more comfortable position on the bed, with pillows on his back so he could somewhat sit while Asami went to get water.

Akihito recall what made him so angry with Asami and just remembering it made his blood boil again.

Asami came back in with water in hand.

"Why are you so mad about this?"

Asami asked with an expression that says he didn't understand.

"Do you really not know or are you just playing dumb?"

"I know that I broke your trust, but can't you really find the heart to accept this?"

"Funny, you, talking about heart when you didn't even paused and consult me for a damn minute before you go and splurting your manliness."

"If you're waiting for me to apologize, you'll be very disappointed. I wanted this so I will accept the consequence."

"It's all about what you want. What about me then? Am I just a tool to you to do whatever you please?"

"I never thought of you as such. You're very precious to me. You know that."

"So why did you set aside the promise you made to wait until I'm ready? Because that's what hurt me the most."

"Because for the first time I was afraid. My world is not so forgiving that I can enjoy this happiness as long as I like. And what happened weeks ago was the proof of that."

Asami cuddled Akihito so close, afraid of the unseen ghost that would take him away from him.

"I want to be with you, to stay until age got me and take me away. But that's too far-fetched in my reality. I don't have the privilege to wish forever with you because I can't even wish a bullet to stop hitting me."

"Why are you speaking as if you're dying? Asami, what's wrong."

Akihito tried to cradle Asami's face to look at him.

"No, nothing's wrong with me. I'm just saying that I had a realization when I was hospitalized. I am not holding my life in my hands, anytime it could slipped away. Before that happens, I want to do something that I wanted in the future. I wanted my future now, with you."

"So why didn't you just tell me that's what you want?"

"Because I know you have your own plans and I am not sure that you'll accept."

"You're pretty stupid when it comes to this. I might have accepted if you just explained properly. You wouldn't have to break my trust."

"Breaking your trust was the only thing I'm sorry for. Other than that, I will accept your wrath."

Akihito can't help but cry in Asami's chest. But this one because he was overwhelmed. He might have been selfish too, thinking only of what's convenient to him and not including Asami. He understands the man, and this is the first time he saw Asami this unsure about certain things.

"Silly you, why didn't you just do it in a simple way? You could have avoided all this."

Asami pulled away a bit from him, just to look him straight in the eyes. He might as well seeing his soul the way he's staring at him. Akihito's chest constrict with so much emotion.

"I love you, Akihito. I want us to have a family of our own and I will lay my life to protect you until I'm able, to the very best of my abilities. I would like for you to accept this whole-heartedly."

Akihito's eyes bulged out of its socket as he stare at Asami who's also staring at him lovingly. He didn't even notice that his mouth was also hanging open until Asami kissed him squarely.

"Damn it Asami! Are you asking me to marry you cuz this sounds pretty much like a vow to me, I attended enough weddings to know what your saying and this definitely that kind. Holly molly.. y-you... you didn't just... so if-..."

Asami cut him off with a kiss again, tugging his tongue, sucking his very breath away.

"Both, and I will cherished you and the life inside you with all my heart."

Akihito's reply was a sob and a hiccup, Asami held him close as he waited for him to calm down. This is Asami we're talking about, him saying these things makes him undoubtedly happy but also scares him to death. He wanted this to last as long as everything else faded away.

"Damn, hormones." Akihito muttered.

"I haven't heard your reply yet."

Akihito straighten up and look up straight at Asami. He was mesmerized with the expression on Asami's face. If he didn't know better, he would think the man was nervous. Or maybe he is, the way his hands that was holding Akihito gone cold. Akihito reached out to Asami and kissed him on the lips just like what the man did. And whispered softly.

"I love you too and I cannot see myself without you. Just thinking about it make me scared shitless. I will support you in taking good care of this family and you don't have to be burden by it alone. I am here, I will follow you to the very end of the endless."

They kissed once more sealing the vow they just made.

"So we're ok now?" Asami asked unsure.

"Yeah. We are. We're just in this misunderstanding because you're taking everything out of order. What's with you needing to prove you have muscles, when in fact you can just be the weak you in front of me. I won't see you less you know."

"I know. And I don't want to lose you too. I will not leave any regrets even if I were to perish tomorrow."

"Hey, hey. No more talking about dying, I am bearing a life here so you should be more positive and I won't let you, if you do I won't forgive you."

"Ok. Then let's start thinking of names."

They talked a lot about everything. Even the smallest and trivial things. They both felt refreshed pouring out their soul to one another. They're never been this close since forever.

Early that evening they were both lounging at the living area just watching some useless program, enjoying their cuddles together, when Akihito's phone rang with his friend on the other end.

"...yeah it is. I told you. No, you don't have too. I will, next time I'm free. Yeah, I will ask. Bye. See yah."

Akihito put down the phone and climbed to where Asami's sitting and place himself on the man's lap with his arms around him.

"Jeez. Takato's being so worrisome again. Like a mother hen."

Akihito spoke as to answered Asami's unspoken question.

"I know the feeling?"

Asami sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kirishima is like that too. He's too good at his job that sometimes he's also gone overboard."

"I can tell. He's like your aegis and cerberus combined. Any slander to you will not leave unpunished with him around."

"That's just how loyal he is."

"Speaking of, why are you home early today?"

"My schedule was cleared by Kirishima and he also went out."

"Ah, I might have know the reason for that."

"What do you mean?"

"He offered to come with me to the hospital today for check up?"

"Huh? Why didn't you tell me? I could have come with you." Asami said clearly upset.

"Yeah, that's why I cancelled."

"Tomorrow I will call my doctor for appointment. I'll ask him to come here."

"Wait, you don't have to do that. We can just go to the hospital."

"I know you still can't set foot to any hospital so it's fine."

Remembering it, Akihito can't help the shivers run down from his spine. Asami held him tighter.

"Ok. Thanks. I wasted Kirishima-san's time."

"Don't worry about it."

"Takato also offered to accompany me, cuz Kou also needs to go, also they want to celebrate my engagement afterwards."

"You can invite them here then. You can tell me if there's anything else you need."

"For real? They actually suggested here, since Takato didn't want Kou to be out. I can just make snacks for us, I just need more meat for barbecue and hotpot."

"Ok, I'll ask Kirishima to get it. Hopefully."

"Why?"

"He and Suoh are kind of pissed at me because I got you pregnant unplanned. At least, on your side." Asami smirked.

"Good to know they're on my side. Too bad for you."

Asami just kissed Akihito. The boy hasn't realized yet how much power he got over Asami and his trusted men.

"Anyway, regarding the toys. Where did you hide it? Did you bring it out?"

"Nah, it's just here somewhere. Hiding in plain sight."

"Huh? My men looked everywhere. Even the emergency exit from the secret room."

"Seriously, your men didn't know how to look."

"Are you going to really destroy it all?"

"Hm. I destroy nothing."

"How about the one you burned."

"Still intact, I have few tricks on my sleeve too you know."

Akihito yawn and stretch himself like a cat. Asami just looking at him, disbelieving but didn't press more seeing how tired he is.

"Ok, time for my baby to sleep."

"Argh, it's still early. Why do I keep on sleeping?"

"It's your body adjusting. Don't worry I'm here to sooth your discomfort."

"But I don't want to sleep yet."

"It's alright, I can help you wake up." Asami said with a playful smile.

That night Akihito stayed up all night as Asami continually fucked him until he passed out. They both asked the doctor if it was safe to the fetus and made a go when a green light was given. They made love like a rabbit in heat.

Apparently, Akihito's sex drive soar because of his pregnancy, and Asami cannot be more satisfied in satisfying his lover. Because his life is now reaching the light on the end of the abyss he was falling. His light. His Akihito.

****THE END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. 😊 Hope you enjoyed this craziness. For some reason this became so sappy. Lol.
> 
> And yes this is mpreg. 😆 The actual reason why Asami can't refused Aki's request. 😂 He wouldn't want to be the reason Aki lost the baby because of stress and anger. Hehe.
> 
> One last question. Where did Aki hide the toys and guns?
> 
> Answer. Pantry. 😆

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Yamane Ayano sensei~


End file.
